Sealive
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Heero, Duo and cold water. Which means another fic about having fun on the beach. Duo POV.


Okay, I have few things to say:

1) I don't have beta, but I know I need it.

2) I'm not great fan of GW, but I like OOC Heero.

3) I hate grammar and commas even in my native language. In English I hate them even more.

4) I'm not good with not official language. But I tried.

5) I don't like Duo Maxwell. And I hate dreams in which I am him. That's one of the reasons, why I'm writing it down. I hope it'll help me in never having such nightmares again.

6) My vocabulary says there's no such thing as "sea-live" or "sealive". I don't care. It was on of the things that appeared in my dream. Most of this fic was in my dream, later I just added few things to give it a little bit more sense.

Disclaimer: I don't even want them.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: 01+02+01

Warnings: OOC, few bad words, Duo POV

Summary: Heero, Duo and cold water. Which means another fic about having fun on the beach. Duo POV.

Dedicated to: Female Shinigami. As always, because she's the only one who reads my GW fanfics and understands them.

----

It's not that they don't like me. Kinda opposite (most of them, most of the times). I think I just shock them too much sometimes. When they think they knew me perfectly well I suddenly woke up with mad grin on my face and have something on my mind. That "something" makes them think I'm insane. Maybe I am. Hell, if "sane" people are pacifists and have to two little braids, which are the only things more stupid than pink clothes this people wear and… Well, let's say I don't wanna be sane. This "normal" people give me nightmares… Not that I have someone specific on my mind, you understand. I'm very kind and friendly person and I wouldn't lower myself to stick such stupid allusions in my inside monologues, mind you.

So one peaceful day, when everyone was nice, quiet and calm, I had another great idea…

"I'm going swimming, swimming is what I love, oh yeah!"

They looked at me from above their breakfasts and I think this little vain right next to Wufei's right eyebrow started twitching the moment he heard m singing voice. Hm, maybe he liked the illusion of peace we have between us.

"Uhm… What, Duo?" asked Quatre innocently.

"Swimming, my dearest Arab, swiiiii-miiiing!" I sang again, pouring some milk on my cereals and adding some sugar.

"Maxwell, are you crazy? No, wait a second, that was stupid question, you don't have to answer!"

I smiled in my breakfast. I've Chang Wufei talk to himself! I'm so bad, so very, very bad!

"You went completely mad! Well, apparently it was some time ago, wasn't it?"

Mwahahahaha! I'm evil, oh so evil, I'm master of evilness! I'm soooooooo bad! Yes, Yuy spank me harder!

Uhm… Let's just forget that last line of thought.

"Isn't the water too cold?" asked Heero calmly.

He's so calm and beauty, uh yeah, and god I love his spandex…

"Yes it is to damn cold!"

Sometimes I think Wufei doesn't like peacefulness all that much. Well, not when it's frosty, quiet, perfectly-soldiery peacefulness delivered right between mad Chang's eyes.

"It's not to warm, I think." I answered lost in thought and then smiled madly. "But that's what is so great! Great, cold water will get you… Uh… I'll finally found some good rhyme, give me a sec."

"In a locker" suggested Wufei with hope.

"You're being meanie!" I pouted at him. "There are better rhymes, I bet!"

"Loose in poker?"

"Better talker?"

"Hotter?" Suggested innocently Yuy, interrupting the inventions of other pilots.

"Oh, you're sweet!" I said, blushing. Just a little, mind you.

I jumped to him and hugged him in a swiping move, still grinning madly.

"Wanna go to the beach with me, handsome boy?"

He looked at me with anger and for a moment I was afraid that I stepped to far in his cold personal zone. But I had to be sure.

"Uhm… What?"

"Take you cereals of my back."

I looked at my left hand, which was lying on Heero's arms. Sure as hell, I accidentally forgot to leave my bowl with breakfast on the table and now it was balancing above Yuy's back. Thanks god I didn't spill anything, or he could really kill me.

"Heh… Sorry…"

I smiled innocently at him and danced away. Jeez… I've lost my chance to see him in swimming trunks… Dripping wet…

"Urgh, guys I'll be leaving, just have to grab some things!" I said running to my room.

Oh, it was cold… Well maybe not when you were dry and clothed on warm sun, because the sun was shining warm and powerfully. But I was in my swimming trunks standing in a cold sea, dripping wet and being hit by waves far to big for save swimming,

It was cool! Literally as well, hehehe… I run out of water and make some run on the beach to get warm. I was just getting ready to run into the water again, when I heard a sure, deep voice:

"You're insane."

I blinked and slowly looked behind me.

"Heero!"

He was lying on the beach! On his own pale purple towel! He came swimming with me! I waved at him at squealing wit joy I run into water again.

The water was fucking freezing, but I loved it! On the wave! And under! Right into the face of the monster, me little sir Duo, the knight of light and pink bunnies! Oh, no… the monster knocked me over again.

Uh-huh, sure Yuy, wanna help me with the bastard?

"Umm… Heero! Wanna swim with me?" I shouted running to the beach, where he was now standing, looking at me like if I was some strange kind of animal.

"You call that swimming?" he asked with disgust.

"No! I call it being knocked by waves! It's cool, wanna try it?"

"You turn blue." He observed calmly.

"I'm blue without you!"

He looked at me shocked and I just smiled madly, taking his hand in mine.

"Care to join me, Heero Yuy?"

"Hn."

And yes, miracles happen! He went to water with me. Slowly getting used to cold water and to big waves. Far to big for normal people, but heck, we were Gundam Pilots!

I showed him how to jump on wave so it'll take you high, and than you stand up and jump on other one! Again and again! And than into one of the waves. Oh, I'm blue and happy. I'm Smurf in heaven.

He suddenly tried to jump just like me, but he didn't do it on time. He was out of breath for a moment. It's awful when you stand up to catch a brief and than another wave is hitting you. And again, again.

I woke to him and helped him get up.

"I can manage," he gasped.

"I know, I know" I answered with a smile and hugged him to my chest.

He looked at me questionably.

"Calm your brief to mine."

He snorted, probably suggesting that mine isn't that calm, but did as I said. He quickly calmed and tan we tried again. Fighting the waves! Again and again!

I've never heard him laugh so often. He was damn handsome, while he was half naked and dropping wet, while still smiling. Just this appealing shade of blue didn't go as well with his eyes as it should.

I took him out of water and onto our towels on the beach.

"I'm not cold," he mumbled.

"You're blue!"

"You too!"

I haven't force to fight him and just lay next to him, on my towel. He closed his eyes, so I elbowed him.

"Are you alive?"

"Tired"

"Oh, so talkative you get on the sun"

"Sleep"

"You can't sleep on the beach!" I screamed on him.

"Dare me?"

I fall silent (yeah, that's possible) and started playing with sand. He must be worn out. Hell, I was deadly tired myself. Mission, lack of full-night sleep and fighting with waves, which just sounds innocently! And I think that if I slept for not more than three hours, than Heero must haven't slept at all. He wanted to work on his Gundam after mission, since it got slightly damaged.

I started writing on his chest with my finger covered in sand. It was slow job, but I have a point to make.

"What'ya doin?" he mumbled.

"Writing"

He opened his eyes slightly, when I finished.

"What's there written?" he asked closing them again.

"You trust me to tell you the truth?"

"I'm to lazy to move"

Well… it wasn't 'no'.

"Heero Yuy is a sea-live."

He opened his eyes just for a moment to give me a very tired glare.

"You're a moron," he stated, closing his eyes again and I saw his breath calming.

"Hey, you can't sleep on the sun! You'll sunbathe with letters on you!"

HE just grunted and turned on his stomach. Since our towels were with some sand on them already it wasn't that much better solution. Actually it was even worse.

"Oh, yeah. And here you don't have sand"

He murmured something with 'off' on the end. I took it for 'take it off' and not for 'fuck off'. One can always hope.

I've just sat up and get to taking the sand of him. I took one of the corners of my towel that I have wrapped around the middle of my back and I started to clean my friend of sand. He murmured something under my delicate touch. Oh, he was sweet!

I looked at his face with awed smile and saw that his eyes are open. I just blushed maniacally. I was afraid he might read more in my dreamy expression than he should.

He was looking at me for some time with his beautiful, sleepy blue eyes. And than – miracles never ends – he moved the corners of his mouth… He smiled! Well… kinda… I mean… Oh, it was Heero's tired smile! It was so much more rare and beauty than his laughter from not so long ago. It was so relaxed.

I was just quite shocked and he just smiled some more and go back to sleep. I was so amazed by this sight of him relaxed, that I just sit there and watched him. So tired, beauty and relaxed.

I was so attached to this view that I forgot of getting the sand that accidentally found it's way on MINE back. Two hours later, when we were going back he stated that I have white freckles all over my back.

And I hit him with a towel.

Don't understand me wrong, I love his laugh, but it really wasn't that fucking funny! Stupid sea-live that's all he is, I swear! What do I see in this guy?

He stopped laughing for a moment and just looked at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen on him. While I was running after him with my towel changed into weapon, I decided that there just have to be something in him.

----

The End.

-----


End file.
